Mario & Luigi: La historia de una profesía
by Biocry
Summary: (Este fanfic relata todos los juegos, y sus acontecimientos, desde un universo completamente distinto) Mario y su hermano, Luigi, eran hombres trabajadores y seguían sus sueños de ser plomeros. Sin embargo, no esperaron que una bañera fuera suficiente para cambiar completamente sus trabajos... Y sus vidas.
1. ¿Casualidad o destino?

En la ciudad de New York, un día lluvioso era el iniciante del relato que voy a contarles. Si nos enfocáramos en la vida de uno de los miles de ciudadanos, ese enfoque se lo merecería Mario, y su hermano menor, Luigi.

Cuando nacieron, sus padres esperaban grandes cosas de ellos, a pesar de los problemas que Mario causaba con sus travesuras. Ambos, cuando fueron creciendo, estudiaron en la academia de fontaneros. Su padre era fontanero, y el sueño de ambos era ser como él...

Mientras que Mario era una persona de tamaño algo desigual y tenía una ligera barriga, Luigi era el palo delgado que siempre estaba a su lado. Como hermanos, y amigos, ambos jamás dejaron de cubrirse las espaldas.

Sin embargo, ya de adultos, estudiaron hasta adquirir un doctorado en medicina, siendo la idea de su madre de tener un título que los mantenga a salvo de los naufragios de la vida, aun cuando sus deseos estaban en otra parte.

_\- __Olvídense__ de nuestro apellido... Largo._

\- ... ario! ¡MARIO! ¡DESPIERTA!

\- ¡UAAA!

El enano regordete se estrelló contra el suelo, en un intento de mantener el balance, llevándose el asiento con él.

\- Cielos, duermes como un tronco bambino.

Aun siendo nacidos en tierra estadounidense, las raíces italianas estaban en ellos.

\- Luigi, ¿Por qué me despertaste?

\- ¡Tenemos dos solicitudes!

Luego de unos segundos inmóvil, se reanimó y corrió hacia su caja de herramientas. Luigi suspiró y estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente.

\- Toma la segunda. Yo ya me voy.

Tomando el fax con la dirección, el menor desapareció. Mario apenas estaba acomodando todo de lo desesperado que estaba.

"Mario Bro's" era una tienda de fontanería. Proveía material para refacciones y era un local de pedidos para reparaciones. Este era el sueño de los hermanos, que parecía hacerse pedazos por la forma en la que vivían.

La camioneta verde, que parecía ser de Luigi, desapareció a toda velocidad. Un auto frenó bruscamente antes de que Luigi lo rozara, lo que provocó unos problemas de tránsito.

Con los gritos, quejas y bocinazos como ambiente urbano tradicional, el mayor de los hermanos se subió a su camioneta, con libros y pedales especiales como ayuda, y se lanzó a cumplir con su deber, generando el mismo disturbio que su hermano minutos antes.

Las calles de New York siempre eran problemáticas y abundaban en caos. Mario, quien había vivido allí por años, no tenía problema alguno. El circular con el vehículo era lo peor. Ante el abundante tráfico, las dificultades con llegar a tiempo terminaban siendo un miedo creciente.

Y entre la calma del enano y los silbidos, traducidos en una melodía curiosamente interesante que hace una referencia directa al juego de "Super Mario Bro's" porque al autor le encantaba de niño, hacían el ambiente más cómodo, reluciendo que él sabía lo que hacía.

Con todo lo relatado, más las paradas en algunos semáforos, el fontanero llegó a una especie de jardinería totalmente demacrada, frente a otra de mayor calibre.

Miró el fax, tras estacionar, y notó que Luigi había tachado un número y puesto otro. La dirección lo mandaba a...

\- Mama mía. ¿Por qué no me extraña que los edificios raros, sean los que tenga que laborar?

La florería demacrada. Todos sus trabajos eran en lugares así. Probablemente su hermano y su fobia a los fantasmas tuvieran algo que ver con desviar los trabajos a estos lugares.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, abriéndola. Con algo de sorpresa, se asomó al interior.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Contrataron a un fontanero?!

Con esa voz, su personalidad estaba completa y perfecta. No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que se adentró lentamente.

Dentro, las plantas dominaban las mesas como si nada. Plantas carnívoras, hongos y muchas plantas curiosas se adentraban por el camino. Se detuvo al notar a una tortuga comiendo unas hojas, pasó sobre ella y prosiguió. Había varias balas de cañón oxidadas, bolas de peso encadenadas y rocas talladas.

En el mostrador, distintos hongos y tortugas dominaban todo, excluyendo la reluciente campana dorada, que tomó y sacudió ligeramente.

Toques. Su bota de trabajo recibió unos suaves toques que le hicieron bajar la vista. Una tortuga con un moño, con un papel atado, y un caparazón con pinchos eran la presencia que lo sorprendió.

Al tomar el papel, el animal se alejó, y debió estirarlo para leerlo.

_"Fontanero:_

_Estoy ocupado por lo que deje a mis mascotas para que te recibieran. El baño esta al fondo a la derecha, la paga te la dará una tortuga en cuanto termines._

_Atte. "N"_

Tras la lectura, Mario suspiró y se dirigió al lugar. Confiaba en que la tortuga sea quien le pagara, ya que ninguno de sus clientes "raros" lo dejo sin una paga.

Avanzó por el pasillo mohoso y asqueroso, encontrándose con la única puerta existente. La abrió, descubriendo que era una bañera con agua verde hasta el tope, alumbrada por una pequeña ventilación y la luz de la lámpara del techo.

\- Que suerte que traje mis guanti.

Sacó unos guantes de latex que utilizó para introducir su brazo al agua. Al llegar al fondo, no dudó en comenzar a jalar.

Luz. La lampara comenzó a destellar suavemente ante cada movimiento de él. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse suavemente, sin que lo notara al no rechinar.

\- ¡Done! Y ahora... ¿Eh?

La puerta estaba cerrada y la luz había vuelto a la normalidad. El agua de la bañera comenzó a bajar suavemente, siendo que creaba un remolino en esta.

Destellos. La luz volvió a destellar, pero ahora con mas intensidad, mientras que la lámpara comenzaba a mostrar signos de ser jalada hacia abajo.

\- Esto no es una broma, ¿Verdad?

Ya no sabía que ocurría, y eso le causaba pavor. El agua fue medianamente absorbida, los destellos y movimientos bruscos se detuvieron. El silencio tomó su lugar en el baño.

\- Me largo de aquí...

Jaló la cerradura, tras un giro, pero la puerta no se abrió.

\- Emm... ¡Aiutare!

Entonces ocurrió... La lámpara sufrió una brusca absorción que destruyó todo el cableado.

\- ¡Santa madre de las tuberías! ¡¿Qué ésta ocurriendo?!

Mario notó que su cuerpo comenzó a verse atraído hacia la fuente del viento, cosa que lo hizo entrar en pánico.

\- Oh, no. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ÁBRETE, PORTAFORA DI MALDITA!

Él estaba colgando del picaporte, mientras que la absorción de la bañera ya había arrancado hasta los zócalos del suelo y paredes. Y entonces...

\- ¡AAAAAAH!

Finalmente su fuerza desistió y sucumbió dentro de la bañera, girando continuamente hasta que el agua, y él, desaparecieron al ser tragados por la tubería.

Cuando todo acabó, el baño entero estaba hecho pedazos y sus herramientas, salvo una llave inglesa, habían sido desparramadas por completo.

...

**? – Desconocido.**

Oscuridad. Arrastrado por todas partes, Mario no sabía por donde estaba viajando, menos al estar en un lugar tan apretado.

Entonces... Ocurrió. Despegó en el aire, sintiendo el calor, la luz del sol y el viento en su piel. Su vista logró acomodarse, notando que se hallaba a una altura mayor a la de los arboles.

\- ¡AAAAHUGH-

Con el impacto contra el suelo, el joven fontanero quedó completamente aturdido.

\- ¿Donde... estoy...?

Alzó la vista, notando que estaba en una especie de bosque. El viento ondeaba fuertemente contra la copa de los arboles, permitiéndole disfrutar un viento fresco ante tanto calor proporcionado por el sol.

Obviamente, esto no era New York...

Se levantó mirando al cielo con una mano cubriendo la poca luz que estorbaba entre las hojas de los arboles, sin notar que ante esto, distintos movimientos de retroceso ocurrieron en los arbustos.

\- ¿Donde estoy?

Al recordar lo ocurrido en el baño, bajó la vista, intentando razonar.

\- Buono, replantémos la situación. Acudí a un pedido de una persona llamada "N", confío en que después del trabajo obtendré la paga y comienzo a trabajar, inesperadamente, las diminutas cañerías de la bañera me tragan con facilidad... y aquí estoy.

Silencio.

\- ¡NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO!

El pequeño fontanero no sabía que desde ese momento, grandes aventuras lo acompañarían... y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás una bella mujer en el camino.


	2. Bienvenidos a Yoshi's Island

Entre los boscosos territorios, pasos de enormes proporciones se oían azotando la tierra con gran destreza y cierta inquietud... Detrás de estos, se oían muchos más.

Mario huía despavorido, con su llave inglesa en mano. La pregunta es, ¿Cómo terminó así?

El pequeño fontanero había estado investigando el área, cuando notó que, frente a él, había movimiento. Tomando su única "arma" se dispuso a amenazar al arbusto, notando que habían muchos más, lo que terminó haciéndolo huir sin corroborar de que se trataba. Es normal que ante una mayor cantidad de individuos, la huida sea lo más recomendable.

Y ahora, estaba huyendo por toda la zona boscosa con arbustos persiguiendolo. Si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado sus piernas de reptil, con enormes patas, y sus pequeñas colas.

\- ¡M-Maldición! ¡Aiutare! ¡Sto per morire!

Curiosamente, él no notaba que corría a una velocidad inmensa sin agitarse o incluso dificultarse por su "pequeño desarrollo natural de grasa corporal".

Entonces, la supuesta salvación de Mario apareció. Arena. Y donde hay arena cerca de un bosque, hay agua. Corriendo directo hacía ese lugar en específico, terminó descubriendo que estaba en medio de un barranco.

30 segundos. Solo eso necesitó para sorprenderse, puesto notó que se hallaba en una isla, rodeada por un extenso territorio ajeno a lo lejos, era como si una medialuna rodeara su otra parte.

Sin embargo, no todo es de color de rosas y terminó notando que los arbustos llegaron a su ubicación, comenzando a acercarse.

Solo 2 opciones. Mario no tenía mas salida que saltar al barranco o encarar a las entidades.

No era muy corajudo, pero si era por su vida, haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarla.

\- ¡Venire, mostri!

Ya no se preocupaba por como hablaba. Era hora de ver que tanto podría aguantar.

Las criaturas se pararon, mostrando sus piernas.

Creo que lo de corajudo ya no será útil aquí.

\- ¡¿R-REPTILES?!

No dudó ni un segundo en alejarse, asomándose bruscamente al barranco.

\- Oh, no...

Tropezando por los nervios, cayó al vacío. Los gritos de pánico no pudieron llegar a ningún rumbo al momento del impacto.

Sumergido en el agua, a punto de ahogarse a raíz de su desconocimiento del nado... Su perdición había llegado, quedando inconsciente.

Y entonces ocurrió. Cayendo al agua, muchos seres cubiertos por las hojas, parecidos a dinosaurios redondos y pequeños, comenzaron a jalar de su ropa y a nadar con sus patas hacía la superficie.

Mario no lo sabía pero esa tarde de verano, su vida cambiaría rotundamente ante una grandiosa leyenda.

...

Abrir los ojos no fue una rotunda dificultad ante las bellas sombras de las hojas de los árboles. El ambiente era bellísimo y poseía un exceso de naturaleza abismal. Lo obvio sería pensar que ningún humano se atrevió a meterle una mano aún, pero la realidad estaba lejos de eso.

\- ¿Q-Qué...?

Suavemente, el hombre se levantó, notando que se hallaba sobre una especie de cama de paja, rodeado de arbustos. Algo espantado, se alejó un poco, espantando levemente a las criaturas.

\- ¡N-No me hagan daño! ¡No tengo nada para ustedes! ¡Soy gordito, mi carne no favorecerá su nutrición!

Ninguna se había movido de su lugar. Todos observaban al enano barrigón aferrado a la paja en un intento de buscar algo sólido para defenderse.

Al notar que los seres continuaban observándolo, Mario notó que ninguno se movía, es mas, esperaban sentados.

El plomero no lo sabía, pero estos seres debían cumplir una leyenda que sabían estaba frente a ellos. Era hora de entrenar a uno de los héroes de este mundo.

[ ... ]

Gracias a los suaves acercamientos de las criaturas, Mario calmó su temor, descubriendo que estas criaturas no tenían dientes y poseían una lengua capaz de estirarse y atrapar objetos velozmente.

El día pasó sentado, feliz del cuidado que le brindaban todas las criaturas, siendo la de negro lo mas parecido al rey, que le dió a entender que era bienvenido por todos.

Las criaturas bípedas mostraron ser omnívoros, consumiendo frutas e insectos. Sus capacidades motrices eran tan sorprendentes, que podían llegar a rebasarlo sin siquiera esforzarse. Eso le hizo entender que ellos no querían lastimarlo, puesto que podrían haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Las criaturas velaron por su seguridad 2 días, hasta que en una mañana el rey se acercó y le insistió en que lo acompañara, montando su espalda. Tras un extrañamente cómodo y acostumbrado viaje, el pequeño humano conoció los alrededores de la pequeña isla.

\- Yoshi~.

Eso era otro detalle. Las criaturas no hablaban, ni hacían otros ruidos que no fueran esa palabra con tonalidad aguda. No era molesto, y hasta le causaba ternura, pero, lamentablemente, interfería en la comunicación que podían tener, ya que ellos si lo entendían a él.

Tras la exploración en la belleza natural, la criatura comenzó a escalar ágilmente unas pequeñas montañas, recorriendo el terreno como si fuese parte de él. Al llegar a la cima, ambos se deslumbraron con el descubrimiento de que la pequeña isla estaba en medio de otros extensos tramos de territorio desconocido. Sin embargo, muchos deslumbraban estructuras arquitectónicas muy extrañamente antiguas y peculiares, como si fueran castillos.

Mario tenía mucho que aprender, pero primero debía adaptarse a este nuevo lugar y prepararse para intentar investigar y regresar al suyo.

Era ampliamente razonable creer que este no era su "mundo", inclusive suponía que la extraña tubería lo mandó a otro planeta, siendo esto muy ridículo. Pero la idea de haber acabado en otro mundo no se borraba de su mente, algo le daba a entender que todo lo que había sucedido no era un sueño y que todo esto estaba pasando por algo que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

Suspiró profundamente. Ya había pasado una semana en este nuevo mundo y se había comenzado a adaptar a usar su ingenio y cerebro para vivir aquí. No había tecnología, ni estructuras humanas, por lo que comenzó a trabajar en una forma de acomodarse y empezar a usar sus amplios conocimientos de construcción, obtenidos de un ridículo libro de "Construcción para bobos" que había comprado hace años. Irónicamente, esto le funcionó demasiado bien. Las criaturas incluso lo ayudaron a obtener materiales para no tener que destrozar la selva. Su cama ahora tenía techo y se había encargado de aprender el vivir de las criaturas.

Las frutas que podía consumir no fueron un problema para su estómago. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le dirigía a la hora de seleccionar las frutas y consumirlas, siendo su estómago algo que no le recriminaba nada de lo consumido. El agua del lago natural de las criaturas era pura en su máxima expresión y se podía consumir sin ningún problema.

Mario se acostumbró a todos los "dinosaurios". Sin embargo, uno de ellos se encariñó rápidamente. Lo llamaba "Yoshi" y este siempre estaba a su lado. De hecho, la cama que él usaba, pertenencia a esta criatura.

Montar sobre él, hablarle y dirigirlo. Yoshi se había convertido en su fiel mano derecha. Esto lo entristecía, pues le recordaba a su hermano menor, Luigi.

El lugar en donde se hospedaba se determinaba por dominio total de estas pacíficas bestias, siendo una amplia cantidad de llanuras el "lugar seguro". La otra raza que predominaba la selva eran unos chimpancés, a los cuales no se acercó por el temor de los Yoshis a un contacto conflictivo.

El ex-fontanero comenzó a trabajar en distintos sistemas que pudieran ayudarlo en su objetivo de supervivencia. Dejó su atuendo de plomero atrás, en un intento de resguardarlo y usarlo en momentos de necesidad social o una situación crítica. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría hablar con un humano con pañales hechos de hojas de árboles, tamaño ridículamente bajo, bigote frondoso y calvicie destacable.

El frío y el calor de la isla eran algo tan magnífico para adaptarse obligatoriamente a los cambios completos en su cuerpo. Irónicamente, por la escasez de consumo excesivo de grasas que antes tenía en su mundo, Mario comenzó a perder peso de una manera infartante. Las frutas y plantas que limitadamente consumía y almacenaba jamás c reyó que cambiarían su cuerpo. Para desgracia, no creció un centímetro.

La música se volvió algo icónico en la isla. Los silbidos de Mario habían encantado a las criaturas, cosa que hizo que él se dedicara a recitarles algunos sonidos al azar con ayuda de golpes a distintas frutas de coraza fuertes y huecas, aprovechando que los pequeños golpes a estos se volvían un ritmo eufórico para estos seres que siempre se ponían a saltar y "bailar" en las noches.

Irónicamente, Mario estaba disfrutando demasiado de este mundo nuevo y anhelaba mantener su paz. Un factor que las criaturas debían inculcar ya estaba puesto.

Y entonces, cuando disfrutaban de tanta música, Mario alzó la vista al cielo nocturno, notando que entre las estrellas y cenizas flotantes de la fogata, un sujeto alto era alzado en el aire hasta desaparecer en descenso.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

La música se detuvo y los Yoshis se preocuparon por la reacción del hombre.

\- ¡YOSHI! ¡NOS VAMOS! ¡TODOS, OCULTENSE!

Como si fuese algo ya bien planeado, las criaturas apagaron el fuego y comenzaron a esconderse en pozos que habían preparado cerca de sus casas. Los cachorros y hembras fueron hacia una cueva inmediatamente, intentando calmarse y alivianar el pánico que apareció en todos.

El protocolo de emergencia había aparecido.

...

Velozmente, Yoshi trotaba por todos tipo de obstáculos con agilidad, Mario acomodaba su llave inglesa, listo para golpear al invasor ante el primer movimiento hostil que mostraran sobre el hogar de sus hospitalarios amigos. A diferencia del resto de su especie, Yoshi demostraba una valentía inaudita y capacidad de estar dispuesto a ir contra todo aquel que intentara algo en contra de los que considera su familia.

Ambos llegaron a un punto en donde podían observar al sujeto derrivado contra el suelo, cubierto por una enorme cantidad de producto humedo, que no lograba distinguir entre la oscuridad.

\- Yoshi... Despacio.

Bajaron firmemente, teniendo las patas de la criatura una perfecta trayectoria en su agarre firme contra la tierra. Al llegar al lado del sujeto, Mario lo tocó suavemente con su llave inglesa.

\- ¿Estará muerto? Esto apesta a grasa... ¡¿Grasa?!

Al distinguir uno de los elementos que generalmente limpiaba en su trabajo, el fontanero intentó limpiar el rostro del sujeto, llevándose la grata sorpresa al verlo.

\- Luigi.

Exactamente. Frente al tembloroso enano, su hermano menor había aparecido.


	3. El ataque a la aldea de los Yoshi's

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Luigi había aparecido en este nuevo mundo, cayendo en otro punto de la isla tras una situación seguramente similar a la de él.

Las cosas se habían tensado desde entonces en el nuevo hogar del hombre pequeño. El pánico y miedo por el estado de su hermano le estaban carcomiendo con facilidad. Así también le entraba una enorme duda por saber cómo llegó hasta allí y si era probable volver a su verdadero hogar.

Sin embargo, por cuestiones de malos recuerdos y la serie de problemas que la vida de estos dos siempre tuvieron, no tenía muchas ansias de abandonar este lugar. Es decir, aquí lo tratan bien y con cariño.

Miró el atuendo verde que tenía colgando en el aire, cosa que varios Yoshi's observaban con intriga. Gracias a la lengua del leal Yoshi verde, el atuendo perdió la grasa con excesiva facilidad, remarcando que esto no repercutía negativamente en su alimentación. Eso era abrumador y asqueroso.

Al bajar la vista, él pudo ver a su hermano, aún inconsciente y limpio. Los Yoshi's colaboraron para "lenguetearlo" y quitarle la grasa, para luego bañar al menor en la playa, vigilando de utilizar distintas hojas para poder higienizarlo. Finalmente, este se hallaba con un pañal de hojas de árbol, acostado en una cama de paja, chupando su dedo pulgar cual bebé.

El lugar en donde se hallaban era la casa del Yoshi verde, pero, a diferencia del resto, compartía muchísimas propiedades arquitectónicas de la mano humana. El lugar era pequeño, pero habitable.

Se levantó del suelo, con el trasero adolorido por las horas que llevaba sentado, y avanzó hasta una mesa enorme en donde había enormes garabatos.

\- Aún no comprendo como terminó allí. Yo aparecí en la jungla; Él en la pradera, cerca de la cueva... ¿Eso quiere decir que, si hay más gente en nuestra situación, aparecerán en zonas completamente aleatorias de la isla? Esto es grave. Luigi

El muchacho miró el mapa con detenimiento. Notó que cada elemento que dibujó de el denotaba que la isla se dividía en distintas partes. Había tardado 8 días antes de la llegada de Luigi para rodear la isla y lograr completarlo.

En donde ambos se encontraban era una pradera de la pequeña isla aislada al resto. Esta contenía el territorio central en donde vivían los Yoshi's, la casa de Mario, una pradera, una jungla pequeña, una montaña que, aparentemente, perdió su pico y se vino abajo hace años o siglos y dejó un enorme cráter desde el centro, creando un enorme lago por las lluvias. Bajando estas, estaba un sector extraño cubierto de hongos, del cual todos los Yoshi's se mantenían alejados. Cosa extraña, puesto que siendo su territorio, no deberían temerle a nada. Finalmente, habían unas montañas en buen estado por dónde se podía ver perfectamente las otras islas del alrededor. Pero llegó a estás luego de evadir el territorio hongueado.

Sin saberlo, él no había notado que cerca de ese territorio hongueado había un lugar que no habían marcado; un castillo.

Tranquilamente, todos los Yoshi's mantenían sus deberes, atentos a pedidos del enano ante alguna situación próxima. Yoshi verde estaba allí para dejarlo todo en condiciones si algo pasaba. Velaría por el menor de los hermanos sin dudarlo.

\- Ya lleva dos días así. Respira, pero temo que esté en un coma por algún traumatismo ante la caída. Hice todo lo medicamente posible al no tener herramientas. Creo que ese doctorado valió la pena de todos modos... - Reflexionaba para si mismo mientras observaba a su hermano con algo de pesar. El shock pudo más con él al verlo abrir los ojos repentinamente, observando el techo, estático.

Pánico. Al no distinguir dónde se hallaba, Luigi se sentó en la cama con rapidez, mirando los alrededores, para luego notar a su hermano parado sobre una roca, mirándolo, atónito.

\- ¡¿MARIO?! ¡MIO FRATELLO! ¡STAI BENE! - Declaró con felicidad al notar a su hermano, corriendo a abrazarlo, alzándolo del suelo.

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Suéltame! ¡Aún no tienes que levantarte! ¡Llevas dos días inconsciente!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Tú tienes que responderme a mí! ¡No sé qué diablos me pasó! ¡Desaparesiste toda la tarde! ¡Tuve que hacer todos los envíos que no hacías tú al no estar! ¡Encima me tragó una maldita tubería! ¡Patético! ¡Quiero tu explicación, hermano! ¡¿Y qué es este lugar?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO UN PAÑAL NATURALISTA?! - Gritó, histérico, ante tal nudo de situaciones que, aparentemente, vivió en tan poco tiempo.

\- Yoshi~. - Dijo el "dinosaurio" verde repentinamente desde afuera, por la ventana que estaba a su lado, haciendo que chillara como mujer de la impresión y el pánico, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡UN MONSTRUO! ¡MARIO, HAY UN LAGARTO EN LA VENTANA...!

Al no comprender nada, Yoshi solo sonrió inocentemente y, con su lengua, se robó una de las frutas que estaba en la mesa del comedor, llevándosela a la boca de un solo tirón.

\- ¡... Y TIENE UNA ENORME! ¡AYÚDAME!

Mario veía esto con un rostro plano. Observó a su "amigo" con una expresión molesta y los brazos en su cadera. Este comprendió el gesto y se retiró, entristecido por el regaño silencioso.

\- Luigi, Yoshi; Yoshi, Luigi. Bien, ya se conocen, algo menos en la lista...

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!

\- Luigi, siéntate en la cama. Tenemos que hablar. Hazme caso o llamaré a ese "lagarto gigante" para que lo haga por mí.

El menor no dió pretexto alguno y, aterrado, se arrojó sobre la paja, aterrado, siendo que su nariz era lo único posible de observarse. Irónicamente, esta era más grande que la de su hermano.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué está ocurriendo, Mario? Tengo miedo...

\- Siempre tienes miedo, fratellino. Escucha, dime todo lo que ocurrió luego de que nos fuimos a trabajar. Luego te contaré todo lo que ocurre... Adelante.

\- D-De acuerdo... Luego de ir a hacer el trabajo que me dieron a un baño público de un supermercado, fuí a casa, solo para notar que no habías vuelto. Me preocupé por eso, pero entonces una enorme cantidad de llamadas comenzaron a aparecer. Me ví obligado a atender todos los trabajos, ya que, aparentemente, Wario y Waluigi se tomaron vacaciones, porque se fueron de su estación, sin algún aviso, hace varias semanas. Cuando acudí al último trabajo, la señora me pidió que me encargara de su lavavajillas que estaba inundado de grasa. Hice el mantenimiento, pero, repentinamente, este me jaló y tragó como si nada. La mujer seguramente no supo nada de mí, ya que estaba entrenando con música a todo dar... Luego, perdí la consciencia.

Mario asintió ante el relato, comprendiendo que, sea donde sea que están, la distinción de tiempo no era la misma a la de New York.

\- Ya veo... Bien, Luigi, yo llevo en este lugar varios días ya. De hecho, han de ser ocho. Había ido al trabajo que me habían dado y una tubería me tragó sin más. Desperté en una jungla y me la pasé sobreviviendo como pude... Gracias a estos... Yoshi's... sobreviví y comencé a estudiar este lugar. Escucha. Ellos son inofensivos. No te harán daño. Ven, voy a mostrarte lo que he descubierto.

El menor seguía sorprendido por la historia, dudando de creerla, pero al ver ese enorme animal, ya menos podía intentar de rechazar esa imágen. Al levantarse y acercarse, notó una mesa con una pequeña parte marcada y detallada.

\- Bienvenido a Yoshi's Island, hermanito. Este lugar lo he estado estudiando los días que llevo aquí. Las frutas son comestibles. Tenemos muchos lugares preciosos, excepto por este lugar, al cual no me he adentrado aún.

\- ¡Es enorme! Mario, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No tengo idea. Puedo decirte con certeza que en este lugar no existen los seres humanos. Aparentemente, estás criaturas no conocen a nuestra especie, por lo que tenemos de dos. O están aislados, ya que esta isla es una pequeña parte de un mundo enorme y solo he visto a esta especie hasta ahora, o los humanos no existen y somos los primeros en llegar aquí, de alguna manera. He estado buscando una salida que no sea por agua, pero no existe.

\- ¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡Tenemos que volver a casa! ¡Tenemos que trabajar y debemos obtener el dinero para pagar el gas! ¡Además...!

Luigi no paraba de parlotear con respecto a su vida doméstica. Por otra parte, su hermano veía el lugar por la ventana con cierto deleite.

\- Eso se verá luego... Por ahora, debemos familiarizarnos con ellos. Me han brindado un lugar para vivir, así como alimentos. No puedo olvidar algo como eso así de fácil... Por cierto. No hay nada de que preocuparse, somos los únicos seres que pueden hablar y comunicarse en esta isla. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Impacto. Un horrible y atroz agujero pasó frente a ambos hermanos repentinamente por la pared, así como se incrustaba brutalmente contra la otra, atravesando la casa.

Ambos hermanos vieron desde el agujero el como los Yoshi's corrían de lado a otro mientras una serie de bombardeos a base de distintos seres negros, antropomórficos, que azotaban las estructuras de los reptiles. A lo lejos, se podía ver a una especie de hombre con piel bronceada. Dos veces el tamaño de Mario, así como porta un caparazón verde lima, como su extravagante y largo cabello multicolor, con muchas espinas. Poseía unos brazaletes negros con púas y unas patas con garras afiladas. Sostenía una extraña barita en sus manos... Así como también sonreía divertido, con dos dientes sobresaliendo de su boca. Lo más escalofriante eran sus ojos, que parecían tener espirales azules, dándole un aspecto enloquecido.

\- ¡Destruyan el pueblo! ¡Acaben con aquellos que solo estorban en mi venganza! ¡En cuanto vuelva a ver a esa desgraciada y le declaré la guerra, el reino de Koopa será mío! ¡Y LUEGO EL MUNDO! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

El sujeto comenzó a saltar de lado a lado, así como reír y mecer la vara con poca concordancia racional. Aparentemente, este sujeto era un trastornado peligroso. A ninguno de los hermanos les costó comprenderlo.

El Yoshi verde y un aparente ejército le plantó cara al invasor, ingiriendo los disparos, para luego defecar un huevo, contratacándolos al lanzarlo contra estos. Mario notó la valentía de estos seres ante el ataque y no dudó en elegir un bando.

\- ¡Nos necesitan! ¡Vamos!

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Mario! ¡Sigo en pañal!

El de pequeño tamaño se apuntó su martillo y llave inglesa y se dedicó a plantarle cara a la situación. No sin antes tirarle la ropa a su hermano y colocarse la suya, claro.

\- ¡Yoshi's, protejan los huevos! ¡Saquen a los indefensos de aquí en lo que su rey está luchando con estas cosas!

Con la orden dada, un grupo comenzó a retirar los huevos y alejarse del territorio con la suficiente velocidad que les permitían sus patas. Mientras tanto, Mario, el rey, y un grupo de valientes se enfrentaba a la situación.

La cosa era difícil cuando aparecieron los seres enmascarados de entre los matorrales. Si bien no iban armados, excepto unos con máscara sonriente, no eran difícil de derribar al darles un golpe con alguna de sus herramientas. Fue hasta que comenzaron a aparecer unos pequeños hongos marrones con rostro gruñón que no supo que pensar de la situación.

\- ¡Luigi! ¡Pégales con esto! - Gritó Mario mandándole su llave inglesa arrastrándola por el suelo. Tomó su martillo y comenzó a correr hacia estos. Por instinto, saltó, notando que se había elevado más de lo normal, cayendo sobre uno de estos, aplastándolo.

\- ¡Qu-! ¡¿Cómo hice eso?! ¡Y-!

\- ¡Cuidado! - Declaró Luigi protegiendo a su hermano, junto con el Yoshi verde, de un ataque de uno de los hongos.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Parecía que volaba! ¡¿La gravedad está rota aquí o qué diablos?!

\- ¡Después nos encargamos de eso! ¡Ayúdame con estos feos que se acercan!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, desgraciados! ¡Aquí estamos!

Yoshi subió a Luigi, que entró en pánico, a su espalda, y comenzó a correr. Detrás estaba el enano bigotudo, que sorprendentemente alcanzaba su velocidad. La diferencia fue que Mario saltó alto, aterrizando sobre uno de ellos, aplastándolo, mientras que Yoshi los comía en lo que Luigi les partía la cabeza con la llave.

\- ¡Aléjense de nosotros, feos!

\- ¡Yoshi~!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo que dijo!

Mario continuaba asediando a los enemigos, sin saber que el líder de estos se aproximaba a ellos al ver a tantos súbditos volar por los aires o ser devastados en el combate.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre allí?! ¡Ataquen, idiotas! ¡Hagan un círculo a su alrededor! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Me encargaré yo mismo! ¡Esto es patético! ¡Unos lagartos no pueden vencerlos facilmen-! ¿Eh?

Inteligentemente, Mario, Luigi y Yoshi estaban rodeados por todos los enemigos que aparecieron por los matorrales. Si bien los enfrentaban con todas sus fuerzas, estos eran numerosos.

Parte del círculo se separó, mostrando al sujeto fuente al trío. Estos se prepararon para enfrentarlo, sin notar que este se sorprendió al verlos. Incluso apretó su varita con precaución.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué atacas a los Yoshis?!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo que dijo mí hermano!

Este no contestó. Aún no podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos pasaron de Mario a Luigi y viceversa.

\- Ustedes... No puede ser. Ella tenía razón. La profecía tenía razón...

Un enano enmascarado de acercó al Rey y susurró algo a este, provocando que sonriera, confiado.

\- ¡Me niego a perder contra ustedes, héroes! ¡Acaben con ellos! ¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! - Reclamó Mario, enfurecido por verlo alejarse sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Este se detuvo y volteó suavemente, mirándolos.

\- Ella los estima tanto como héroes, creyendo en una profesia estúpida de la cual poco y nada se sabía, que me ordenó velar su regreso a este mundo en mi destierro... ¡Me cansé de la estupidez de esos tontos lagartos que los admiran, de esperarlos a ustedes y saber que tendría que llevarlos a ella, exhibirlos con grandeza y gloria! ¡Mientras que yo, Iggy Koppa, prometedor rey de Koppa, sumido en mí derrota ante el intento de tomar el trono, veo esto, impotente! Así que, ¿Qué mejor que planear una venganza por todo lo que pasado y hacerles pagar mi odio devastando "Yoshi's Island", forzándola a todos los reinos a responder y enfrentarme? Se suponía que esto sería acontecido antes de que ustedes aparecieran. Pero el tiempo, la casualidad o solo sus existencias hicieron que su presencia solo altere mis planes. No sé preocupen. Me desharé de todos ustedes rápidamente. Ah, casi lo olvido...

El sujeto se dió la vuelta, mostrando ante el trío un huevo que Yoshi aparentemente reconoció con desesperación.

\- ¡¿Cóm-?!

\- ¡Este es el huevo del jefe de la tribu de Yoshi's! ¡¿Qué crees que ocurriría si me lo comiera o lo volviera un lacayo más de mí ejército?! ¡HA, HA, HA! ¡VEO LA DESESPERACIÓN EN USTEDES!

Una tortuga bípeda, con lentes y notable problema capilar, apareció descendiendo sobre una nube, permitiendo al sujeto tomar vuelo con el huevo en manos. Por otra parte, Yoshi hervía en cólera, por lo que no dudó en arremeter contra los enemigos.

\- ¡Hay que detenerlo! - Gritó Mario al verlo irse cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Primero, esto! ¡Luego me explicas lo que tengas planeado! - Recriminó Luigi un tanto ocupado al derribar un enmascarado sonriente que casi lo atacaba por la espalda, obligando a qué saltara, alcanzando gran altura, para caer sentado sobre uno de los hongos, aplastándolo.

Grito de guerra (o chillido tierno si se ignoraba la situación) fue lo que salió de la nada misma, permitiendo que de los matorrales salieran muchos yoshi's, obligando al resto de enemigos a una retirada.

Cuando finalmente se acabó, Mario no pudo evitar caerse sentado, exhausto. Su hermano lo imitó, devastado. Yoshi se acostó detrás de ellos, incapaz de moverse.

\- Hay que hacer algo contra ese tal Iggy... - Recordó el hermano menor.

\- Tengo un plan... Y no te va a gustar. - Dijo el hermano mayor.

\- Mira, no me gusta nada de esto desde un inicio, pero no quiero cargar con la muerte de un niño en mi consciencia. Vamos por ese desgraciado.

...

Luego de unos minutos, el trío se reanimó y colaboró con el grupo en el recuento y revisión de la población, confirmando que no había ningún problema en ellos y estaban a salvo. Finalmente, esto dió paso a la planificación de Mario para declarar una alerta para que todos estuvieran atentos a futuros ataques.

\- Esto apesta. - Declaró Luigi molesto. Estaba aprendiéndose la isla por ordenes de Mario. De hecho, el menor estaba odiando a su hermano mayor desde el momento en el que esté dijo que no tenía planeado volver a su hogar, declarando que le gustaba más estar aquí. Por otra parte, Luigi solo quería desaparecer de la isla desde el momento en el que la pisó.

\- Bien. Ya tengo dispuesto como haremos para encararlo. El único lugar inexplorado es este. ¿Ves?

\- Sí, hermano. Lo veo... ¡Lo que no veo es tu falta de capacidad en la supervivencia! ¡Estamos yendo a la boca del lobo y ni te das cuenta!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero si no lo hacemos nosotros! ¡¿Quién lo hará?!

\- ¡No sé! ¡Yo...! Yo solo quiero volver a casa... No me gusta nada de esto, hermano. No quiero hacer esto.

Mario soltó el lápiz en la mesa, mirando a su hermano con seriedad en todo momento.

\- Hemos perdido contra un idiota que secuestró al hijo del líder de la tribu...

\- ... y su ejército...

\- ¡Has visto su devastado rostro al oír la noticia! ¡No hay de otra! ¡Iré con o sin ti, hermano! ¡Eso es lo que el hombre hace! ¡Ayudar a aquellos que no pueden hacer algo por si solos es de un ser humano! ¡Pero aquellos que lo hacen con valor, a fin de que las consecuencias valgan la pena, son verdaderos hombres!

Luigi se mostró algo resignado al ver el reclamo indirecto de su hermano. Este extendió la mano derecha hacia el menor, mirándolo seriamente.

\- Luigi. Eres mí hermano. Sin ti, no puedo hacer esto. Mira... No sé cómo volver a casa, ¿Sí? Pero si se que, hasta entonces, esta lo es. ¿No crees que es correcto defender tu hogar de aquellos que solo quieren devastarlo?

Finalmente, él suspiró y tomó la mano de su hermano, resignado y con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos por ese idiota.


End file.
